


Falling in Love for the First Time

by PR_Olicity



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Olicity/pseuds/PR_Olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on this relationship Trash!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scene

Stephen came out of the studio doors in time to see Emily pull up to the parking lot across the way. He had two caramel Frappuccinos from Starbucks in his hand. Emily briskly walked across the parking lot and got to a smiling Stephen. 

“Cutting it a little close aren’t we?” Stephen joked to Emily with a huge smile on his face.

“Well you know, I love to keep you on your toes, you lost faith in me?” she shot back at him. 

“Yeah I got concerned for your well fair when I didn’t hear your beautiful rapping from your trailer, first thing in the morning. It’s part of my routine now, I can’t live without it. Here, got  
you something to help you, with extra whip,” Stephen passed the drink to Emily.

“Aww, honey! Thank you, I’m touched that you thought of me when your crazy for caffeine,” Emily laughed.

“Okay well Marc is inside and wants to talk to us about something pretty important,” Stephen said.

“Marc is here?” Emily asked puzzled. He is never here first thing in the morning unless…… OMG! Who is dying now? Honestly the fans havn’t recovered from Caity yet and the Olicity break-up,” Emily started. Honestly Stephen I’m not sure how much more they can take this season.”

“It’s not with the entire cast Em, it’s just a meeting with you, me and Marc. He seems nervous too which is weird,” Stephen explained.

“Odd? Okay well let’s see what torture…err I mean story they have ahead for us now,” Emily laughed. 

Stephen opened the steel door for Emily to get in first and went in after her. The door slammed shut behind them and they went into the small board room, where Marc was waiting, almost impatiently with a few scripts.

“Good Morning Marc! Emily beamed, how are you this fine Monday morning?”

“I’m better now that you have arrived Emily. Have a seat guys, I have something I need to tell both of you,” Marc said.

“OMG! Oliver is dying! Isn’t he? I tell ya Marc, you and Andy have a death wish, she laughed and I can only hold them back for so long before they want blood,” she finished.

“Emily please, just have a seat, I will explain and no of course Oliver isn’t dying….yet, " Marc joked.

Stephen and Emily sat down beside each other, wondering why Marc was here so early and what was going on, he seemed nervous. 

“Raylicity is over, “ Marc started…..

“YESSSSSS!!!!!!!” Emily and Stephen cheered at the same time and high fived each other, Stephen fist pumped a little in the air and Emily giggled to herself watching him. 

Emily looked over at Marc….”Oh I mean that’s terrible, Brandon is such a great scene partner, the chemistry is through the roof,” Emily let out a giggle and Stephen laughed with her.

“Cute Emily, we know the fans hate Ray and hate Raylicity, we’re on twitter too. But that’s not all the news nor is it the biggest news. Olicity are getting back together….and…..we wrote a sex scene for them.”

Emily spit out some whipped cream “WAIT! WHAT?!!!”

Stephen smiled and passed a napkin to Emily. “Okay Marc, so when is this happening in the story?” Stephen asked.

“Felicity is going to say goodbye to Oliver when he decides to accept Ra’s offer,” Marc said using air quotes when using the word offer.

“BOOM! Drop the mic! Emily shouted excitedly, OH MAN! The Olicity fandom is going to go NUTS! Oh I’m so happy for them!” 

Marc fought back laughter and maintained his concentration….”Okay well here are the scripts, need to have these memorized by the time we film. Just one more thing though, I will have you both flip to that scene.”

Emily and Stephen both found the page with the sex scene on it. “Okay got it Marc,” Stephen said. 

“Okay so we decided to try something a bit different with this scene. We didn’t script anything for the action part. You two have such excellent chemistry that we wanted you to come up with something.” 

“Okay……. Stephen said confused. So the part where she says she loves me and all the sex is unscripted?” 

“Exactly, well we gave guidelines for the level we’re expecting. Skin on skin, kiss to end all kisses and passionate, said Marc.

“This is so exciting, don’t worry Marc, Stephen and I will come up with something incredible for this scene,” Emily said excitedly.

“We will? Err….I mean of course we will, yes thanks Marc,” said Stephen.

Marc leaves the room and Emily is is flipping through the pages excited, reading the script. “Okay so if you want to tell CJ that you’re about to do a love scene, you can, but we don’t know what it’s going to look like yet.”

“No I’m okay, she doesn’t need to know, I’m excited too, but the Olicity fandom is going to FREAK OUT!” Anyway Emily, I have a favour to ask of you for my charitable stuff on fb.  
“Yeah sure Stephen, shoot!” 

“I need you to come do a video with me in my trailer making up a word. Brandon and David already did it, it’s a lot of fun,” said Stephen.

“Yeah of course I will do that for you and it’s for a good cause, no favour necessary. I would be happy to do it. Why don’t we do it next week?”

“Sure that would be great, thanks Em.”

*********************  
(After filming)

Stephen and Emily leave set and Stephen (as usual) holds open the door for Emily. David comes through the door just as its closing. 

“Hey guys! David said, who’s up for a late night bite to eat and drinks with me, Colton and John? “

“I’m game, said Emily, come on Stephen let’s unwind, isn’t Cassandra in L.A. with Mavi anyways?”

“Yeah she is, Stephen looked sad, missing Mavi. Sure I could go for a bite.”

“And it will help you to take your mind off missing Miss M”, Emily said, bumping Stephen’s shoulder playfully.

(At a restaurant in GasTown)

“ I’ll bet you 20 big ones that I CAN beat you at pool, Stephen! I was a champ at pool and foosball in high school,” David said. 

“Yeah, how long ago was that though Dave? I mean high school was a WHILE ago for you,” Stephen said with a smirk on his face. 

“Man! That’s it, get your shit, you and your competitive, cocky ass are getting schooled right now,” David said, grabbing his leather jacket off the chair.

“Hey! I’m ready whenever you are old timer, Stephen laughed. You may have been a champ at pool in high school, whatever decade that was, but I’m the best at pool right now. I beat Robbie every time and he was part of a rec club in high school.”

“Alright boys, let’s cool the testosterone,” Emily glared at Stephen, giving him a “watch it” look.

“Emily you should come watch Dave get his ass handed to him, Stephen said. I’m just kidding, but seriously don’t leave, you should come.”

“Sure, I’ll be the referee but my money is on Dave cause we all know the older and wiser are the ones that school the young and cocky students.”  
“BOOM! I won again Dave, that’s $40 you owe me, just give it to the waitress though, Stephen said. Okay, seriously though Dave, good game man, it was really close.”

“Yeah but you won fair and square, and the rematch.” Dave took 40 dollars out of his wallet and laid it down on the table behind him. Alright guys, I’m spent, I’m outta here.”

“Why don’t you and I have a go at it Stephen? Emily suggested.

Stephen spit out his beer, “Sorry, did you say have a go at it?” He fought to catch his breath from choking on his beer.

“Yeah, the game…pool. It’s been a while, but I watched my dad play all the time and I won against my cousin once. Come on Steve, you should finish me off easily.”

Stephen’s mind was somewhere else with everything Emily was saying, perhaps on the sex scene their characters were about to film. “Yeah okay, we could have a game for fun.”

“David, you should stick around, just for tips or something if I need it,” Emily suggested. 

“Yeah sure I can do that Emily,” David said.

“Alright, well I’ll rack em’ up then! That ‘s what you say right? I’ve got my cue ready,” said Emily.

Emily racked the balls up and bent over to make sure they were centered. Stephen got a good view of Emily’s cleavage in her v-neck blue shirt hanging loosely on her. Stephen caught himself looking and gave his head a shake and grabbed his pool cue to chalk it. 

“Ladies first,” Stephen said, motioning towards the table.

“Oh, thank you, okay then,” Emily positioned herself over the pyramid and broke the pyramid of balls. A striped one landed in the side pocket. “Guess I’m stripes,” Emily stated.

Emily positioned herself over the pool table at an awkward angle for her next shot.

“Wait, are you going to call it? Stephen asked.

“Call it? Emily seemed puzzled.

“Uhh yeah Emily in pool, you call the shot you’re about to make. Like 9 ball, corner pocket,” Stephen said.

David nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh my bad! Okay 5 ball corner pocket,” she said.

Emily had to readjust her angle, she tried to line up her shot but wasn’t doing a very good job at finding the best angle.

“Uhhh Em? Are you sure you have played this before? Stephen asked.  
“Well like I said, it’s been a while… why am I doing something wrong? Emily asked.

“Well that’s not really the best angle for the shot….you should be on this side of the table….here do you want me to show you? Stephen asked.

Emily smiled and said “Yes please Stephen, I would love you to show me, if you don’t mind.”

“No problem, see you gotta stand here and that way you go from this angle. You see what I mean Emily?

“Oh yeah, thanks Stephen!” Emily positioned herself in the same spot and bent over the table, but her hand looked shaky and she was clearly losing her aim. “Oh, I’m not really holding this right, hang on a sec. She tried repositioning it but still couldn’t get the aim. “Stephen, would you mind showing me how to position this thing, I guess it’s been longer than I thought.”

Umm, sure, yeah okay, so just hold it like this…… Stephen started.

“Like this? Emily was still holding it wrong, oh no that’s not right, how exactly?”

Stephen came over to Emily and placed his hands on her arms, her skin was so soft and sensual, Stephen got chills touching Emily. He kept going until he reached the pool cue. So hold it like this, he repositioned her fingers for better aim and they both bent over the table. Emily’s ass was moving back into Stephen’s crotch, he felt a reaction and moved further back. So Emily moved a bit further back too.

“Ohhh I see, thanks so much Stephen, I think this will totally help me now.” Emily stood up suddenly. Stephen was getting a bit hard but he was startled, so the erection that threatened to come, left him.

Emily lined up her shot and aimed perfectly, she drained the 5 ball, and 2 other striped balls in the one shot. She moved across the table to the other side with ease, shoving Stephen to the side, a look of concentration on her face.

Stephen was floored, Emily had played him, she cleared the table in less than 5 minutes. Stephen never saw a turn on the table.

“What happened here? You played me, you are a shark,” Stephen said.

“Yeah well that will teach you for being so competitive,” Emily laughed with David.

“So it was all an act?” Stephen stood there dumb founded.

“Well yeah Stephen I AM an actor, Vancouver acting school is THE BOMB!” Emily grabbed her jacket. “Okay guys, I’m out of here,” Emily waved bye to all the guys.

“Whoa, wait Emily, hang on a second, I’ll walk with you. We need to talk,” Stephen grabbed his coat and headed out with her, holding the door open for her.

“You wanna share a cab Stephen? I think we’re both heading to Robson, you live downtown right? Emily asked.

“Yeah sure, actually I wanted to talk to you about our scene we have coming up. Maybe if you have some time, we can talk about it a bit and figure some things out? Stephen grabbed a cab and he and Emily climbed in the back.

“Yeah, sure Stephen I have some time, I’ve been thinking we should plan some stuff out too for it.

**********

 

“Okay so let’s talk about this scene, first I am so excited, the Olicity fandom is going to FLIP OUT! Emily laughed. I’m so happy for them, they deserve some happiness in this season.”

“Yeah they definitely had the rug pulled out from underneath them and they are sad and miserable. I really hate seeing them like this. Some tweets I’ve seen under the Olicity tag are so depressing and they don’t even trust the writers anymore.” Stephen shifted his weight on the couch, and reached for his wine glass.

“So the script basically says nothing and it’s a blank slate, they trust our chemistry and also we know what the fans want and we know what our characters are like more than anyone. So it’s a sad goodbye sex scene but also Olicity’s first sex scene,” Emily said.

“Yeah it is, so I have an idea and I wanted to see if you’re comfortable with it, Emily.”

“Shoot,” she said.

“I say we go for it, let’s make this scene the best it can be and give the Olicity fandom the happiness they have been begging for the entire season,” he said.

“ I was going to say the same thing, but I was wondering if you would be comfortable with it,” Emily said.

“Me? The guy who has done nude scenes and played a male prostitute? Stephen asked puzzled and started to laugh.

Emily laughed “Well I mean your wife, you’re married and it’s, I just thought it might be awkward for you.”

“I can assure you I am very comfortable with it Emily. I was wondering if you would be uncomfortable with it. Have you done any love scenes? How much did it show, like how far did you have to go?”

“ Yes I did a love scene in a made-for-TV movie where I slept with a killer. They didn’t reveal much and I was young, that was my first love, like in bed scene. Here, this is the scene.” Emily pulled up the scene on YouTube and gave her phone to Stephen.

Stephen watched the love scene, he watched how Emily was kissed and her eyes roll up in her head, clearly not in the moment. When he was finished watching the scene, he passed her phone back to her.

“Okay so how did that feel for you?” Stephen asked.

“It was SO awkward, the actor wasn’t really into it and there was like 10 people around with the boom mic, and cameras so I was worried about bumping into them during the scene. Also the actor was a sloppy kisser, “ Emily laughed.

“Okay, well let me show you a love scene I did in a short film, it’s weird but some of my best work,” he said.

“Actually, I’ve already seen all your love scenes Stephen. I looked them up for research when there was the possibility of love scenes coming up.”

“Oh… you have, okay well that’s good. Okay….so we’re agreed on this, we’re going to go for it in this scene and give the fans what they want? Don’t worry about my wife or me being married, I am an actor, she will have to understand that. She knows how important my fans are to me.”

“ Yes we are, this is going to be the best love scene we both have ever done in our careers. Okay so now that we have decided that, we need to get really comfortable with each other to make it look as natural as we can. First things first, kiss me Stephen.”

“What?” Stephen was caught off guard.

“I may be inexperienced when it comes to love scenes, but I know how they need to go and what we need to do. We need to get comfortable with each other, so we need to kiss each other and see how it is, adjust styles if we need to.”

“Stephen laughed, “You mean to see if I’m a sloppy kisser? Did I look like a sloppy kisser in my love scenes you saw?”

“No, but we need to be comfortable with each other and this can’t be awkward. So let’s do this come on, kiss me.”

Stephen smiled and shrugged his shoulders, he calmed down and moved closer to Emily. Emily looked at him and stared into his blue eyes. She could’ve sworn she saw a smoldering sexy look in his eyes, but she just noticed all the blue. Stephen put his hand on her thigh and another one grabbing her chin to hold her face. He touched his lips to hers, softly at first and kissed her, a peck on the lips. Then he kissed her again, grabbing her lips with his a little more this time. Then he opened his mouth a little, grabbing her lips again with his, a little more forcefully this time. Emily opened her mouth a bit too and they kissed for a few seconds. Then Emily was the first one to pull away.

“How was that?” Stephen asked softly, still staring at her with his blue eyes.

“Thhhaat, yeah that was good, it was natural, it’s good, very good,” Emily stuttered a bit.

“So was there a reason you stopped and pulled away? Is something wrong? Stephen asked.

“Umm, no, no I’m sorry you’re right,” she said.

Emily kissed Stephen softly at first, mimicking the first kiss. Stephen kissed her softly at first too, but then he moved his hand to her waist and moved closer. Stephen was kissing a bit faster this time, so Emily matched the pace and Stephen opened his mouth more, deepening the kiss, then he slid his tongue, caressing Emily’s lips. She did the same with her tongue and Stephen started gently massaging his tongue with Emily’s and she pulled away again.

“Okay, Emily was panting a little bit, okay, so clearly you….you know your stuff. You’re a very good kisser.” Emily fought to catch her breath quickly.

Stephen still in a bit of a trance, laughed a little, “not my first time. But you’re a very good kisser too, you take cues well. Okay so now that we’re comfortable and natural kissing each other. Let’s talk about this scene a bit more. So I’m guessing there isn’t much time for cuddling. Although, this is a goodbye scene, even though it’s not the last time they see each other, they think it is, so he’s going to want to touch her.”

Yes, agreed and Felicity is definitely going to want to touch him and the script says skin-on-skin, so they touch each other in a way that they don’t really stop or leave each other’s touch. It’s very romantic actually,” Emily said dreamily.

“Okay so let’s do this then,” Stephen stood up, let’s do this standing up.” Emily stands up and meets Stephen’s eyes. Stephen stares deep into her eyes and touches her cheek with the back of his hand. He caresses her cheek and Emily turns her face into his hand and kisses it. Stephen cups Emily’s cheek and moves his hand down to her chin and neck, he brings Emily’s face closer and Emily raises her head up and kisses him. Emily kisses Stephen a bit faster and more forcefully this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Emily rubs the torso of her body including her chest on Stephen’s chest. Emily moved the bottom part of her body closer to Stephen’s bottom half and felt something move. Stephen pulled away and turned around.

“Okay, you know what, maybe we should stop it here for now, we’re making good headway.  
We’re getting comfortable here and if we plan it too much it might look forced and awkward,” Stephen said his voice was shaky.

“Okay, if you think so, but we don’t even know the choreography of it or how long it is,” Emily said confused.

Stephen grabbed his jacket, “yeah we will cover that next time. I will walk you home, do you have your jacket?”

“ Yes I do, it’s okay Stephen, I just live a block away, I can walk by myself,” Emily said.

“At 3:30 in the morning? No way, I want to walk you home, I need the air anyways,” Stephen said.

“Okay if you insist, I guess so,” Emily said.

“Are you okay Emily?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah I’m fine, ready to go now.” Emily was wondering the same thing about Stephen, if  
there was anything bothering him. He pulled away so quickly in the middle of a scene and now he was avoiding her. It almost hurt her feelings.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it! Enjoy!

Stephen was trying to catch his breath as he was briskly walking back towards Emily’s condo. He had to know what was bothering her, she seemed hurt and that killed him. She was so quiet the whole way, when she is usually laughing and joking around with her. He lives for her laugh but CJ can never know that….

Stephen hopped up the stairs to her door, two at a time. What the hell was he going to say to her? Why was he coming back there at 4 a.m.? He didn’t know but he would figure it out when he saw her. Stephen knocks on Emily’s door a few times, just lightly to not wake any neighbours.

Emily opens the door and he is surprised to find her in a short black Kimono robe, showing off her legs. This wasn’t helping him to control himself.

“Stephen? What are you doing back here?”

“I need to talk to you Emily, can we talk inside please?” 

“Sure Stephen, but if we’re not on set for this scene, Marc is going to have our asses in a sieve! What’s up?

“I can’t leave things like this, you seemed upset earlier and I just needed to know why. Did I do something to upset you Emily?”

“Yes Stephen, you pulled away from me, you always pull away from me and I don’t know why because I know you feel this attraction that is between us. Why do you keep denying it?” Emily came closer to him and grabbed his arms. Why don’t you just admit you want me as bad as I want you and stop fighting it.”

He did want her really bad and although he knew it was wrong, he couldn’t deny her anymore. Stephen grabbed Emily around the waist, pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her with so much passion, he was groaning. Emily adjusted herself in Stephen’s arms and wrapped her hand around his head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Stephen opened her robe and slid his arms around her waist and down her ass, stroking and grabbing it. Emily jumped up and wrapped her legs around Stephen’s waist. They were kissing as Stephen was walking to her bedroom. He put her down on the bed with her robe open. Emily had a hot come hither look on her face and it made Stephen so hot. He kicked off his shoes, and took off his shirt. Then came down on top of Emily, kissing her tenderly at first, then quicker as he got hotter for her by the second. Stephen put his legs between Emily’s thighs while moving her up the bed and she was getting so hot for him, she started panting. She lay down on her pillow and made quick work of Stephen’s jeans, then he kissed her neck. Emily gasped, trying to catch her breath and Stephen started kissing her lips, tenderly at first, and then he grabbed her lower lip, lightly sucking on it. Emily was panting faster now and Stephen went to kiss her ear and whispered “I’ve wanted you for such a long time Em.” Emily leaned her neck to the side to give Stephen better access to her neck and he started devouring her, Emily groaned with pleasure and caressed Stephen from back to ass with her hands. Stephen felt so good with Emily caressing him, he could stay in bed with her there forever. Emily raised herself up and kissed his chest and was rubbing him all over. Stephen moaned, every touch from Emily woke him up like he had been sleeping for years.

Stephen woke up panting and trying to catch his breath; it was all just a dream. What a dream it was, it was so vivid and real. He cursed himself for waking up, but then wondered why he was dreaming about Emily like that. There was something flirtatious going on between them for sure, but he was married and committed to try and make it work. CJ was insecure around a lot of women, but none more than she was with Emily. Rightfully so he thought, after all Emily was more his type and made him feel so easy, being around her was just like breathing and CJ was suffocating him lately. He remembered the fight they had before she took off to L.A. again. She was still stalking certain twitter accounts that shipped “Stemily”. He had reassured her it was nothing more than fans imaginations but then she showed him screenshots of certain people insulting CJ. 

“So what Cass? None of this matters, we are married, you have me, here and I’m what’s real. Stay here in the moment and in reality with me. I don’t know why you’re so upset at what they’re saying about you, unless there is truth to it?” He knew that was too far as soon as the words left his mouth. He tried backtracking, but it was too late, she lost it.

“Is that what you truly think about me Stevaan? You believe I’m some heartless monster that uses you for your money? How dare you? I don’t need your money, I’m the mother of your daughter and you should treat me better. I gave up my career to support you.,” CJ snapped.

Support? You SUPPORT me? Where? You’re never here, you’re always taking Mavi and fucking off to god knows where with MY daughter. How do you support me? By starting fights with my fans, stalking accounts that HATE you, letting them feed your insecurity and then take it out on me later! Is that support? You don’t even trust me with Emily because in your fantasy land on twitter we’re already together. When I have told you time and time again, we are just co-workers,” Stephen fired back. He had been losing his patience with her a lot more lately and calling her on her insecurity.

“It’s the WAY you look at her, like she is someone to be devoured, you never look at me that way!” She sobbed. 

“You’re never here Cass! I can’t fly to L.A. and look at you and okay maybe I get lonely and Emily is pretty and nice”……

“You can’t stop talking about her, you can’t stop looking at her and she flirts with you and you love it Stevaaan.”

“First of all, my name that my mom gave me was Stephen,less of an a in there, lose the valley girl clueless fake accent. You are so insecure about Emily, there is nothing I can do to please you, nothing satisfies you. You tell me not to take photos with her and I comply like a good slave, you’re not happy. You tell me you don’t want Emily around Mavi or to hold her after ONE time she held Mavi, again I comply, again not satisfied. I’m getting sick of this Cass. I’m going to tell you this one time and I NEED you to hear me. I love you, I’m married to you, never mind what my fans say, I’m what’s real. If you keep up this insecurity and accusing me of having an affair with Emily, you just might push me towards her by NOT TRUSTING ME!”

CJ huffed, “So you admit it, you want to be with her, then go do it.” 

“Yeah Cass I want to be with someone who trusts me, I CRAVE that and if I can’t get that here, I will go look for it elsewhere, if she gives that to me then so be it. I can’t stay here in this insecure circle with you.”

The keys in the door made both of them stop arguing and in came the nanny with grocery bags with Mavi trailing behind her. Stephen went over to help the nanny with the bags.  
CJ had a shocked look on her face, she clearly didn’t know what was going on. “Where did the nanny take our daughter, Steeeephen?” she said accusingly.

“Our nanny took our daughter to get groceries at the market like you sent her out to do like a maid, that she’s not. You send our daughter off with so many random people that you don’t even know where she is anymore and you’re worried about a co-worker I trust holding her?” Stephen shakes his head, finishes putting the groceries away and leaves the kitchen.

Stephen gives his head a shake and leaves upstairs to have a shower before heading to set, wondering if he'll see Emily so he can ask hr if she was upset and why.  
Was it just his imagination? He had to know and he made a mental note to ask Emily about it. Stephen took off his shirt and shorts and headed into the steamy hot shower.

************

“Research?! Is that what you’re calling it Em? Fanta giggled. He fell for that? If that is  
“research” then you did your due diligence,” she laughed.

“It is research Fanta, I had to research his love scenes to see what he is like, how he moves in a love scene, so I can match it and it looks natural,” Emily said confidently.

“Well we did a lot of “research”, Fanta used air quotes with her fingers and there was so much to choose from, what with that Hung show. Your personal fave was that short film he did where he played an asshole and screwed her up against a wall, Fanta laughed. Man! You must have watched that for hours, pausing it from every angle, replaying and slow motion,” Fanta winked and laughed.

Emily flushed bright red, “Yep all research that led up to the good work we did last night.”

Fanta laughed again, this time for a bit longer. “Right, your first rehearsal for the scene, how did that go or should I say how did that feel? Fanta joked with Emily. 

It went good, it felt natural, he seemed to be fragile with me because it was only my second love scene. But then we got into a groove and it seemed natural, until he pulled away. I still don’t know why he pulled away, it was so weird,” Emily said.

Fanta was snickering, “ oh yeah I’m sure it did feel natural and maybe he pulled away cause he got a woody,” Fanta said, still snickering a bit.

“Be real Fanta”……..

“I am Em, it’s not out of the question, in fact judging from some things I’ve seen lately, that is most likely what happened. It probably got a little too real, felt a little too good and you said he was treating you like you were fragile,” Fanta said.

“But he’s married?”………

“Yeah he’s married and we don’t know the circumstances around that, but he’s not dead. He is a fully functioning hot man Emily, if you mimic the act of having sex, regardless if it’s acting or not, he’s going to react and FYI so are you. Be honest with me, how were you feeling, was it acting and you actually felt nothing or it felt good?”

“Well yeah, I mean no it wasn’t acting, well at first it was, but then at one point I forgot that we were rehearsing… that’s terrible right?! Yeah I know I’m horrible, he is married. 

“How do you know he doesn’t feel the same way and the same things you did? Hear me out for a second and please for the love of everything, forget he is married just this once.  
So I have turned on notifications for a few accounts, all of them ship you & Stephen together.  
The WAY he looks at you, like this one gif that keeps getting retweeted around from the Flarrow panel, dude he could have superman x-ray vision to your legs, he is staring right at them. The way ya’ll look at each other is more than just making gaga eyes at each other. In this gif Emily, look at it, you look like you’re ripping his clothes off with your eyes. You can’t blame these fans for shipping you two together, the way you two look at each other. In this pic from Hawaii, you two look like a honeymoon couple taking turns staring at each other.

Emily is staring straight ahead in a trance and daydreaming about something. “Yeah, I remember….that was when we”….

“When we what Em? Emily? Earth to Emily, come in Emily,” Fanta waves her hand in front of Emily’s face. Emily gives her head a shake and snaps out of her trance. “Nothing, it was a press tour, we had a lot of fun. What you’re seeing is two friends who love to have fun.” 

“Uh huh, two friends who love to have fun and are in sync with each other. Christ Emily you look like an old married couple and you’re the wife smiling proud at your husband telling stories. If you’re trying to convince the world you’re not completely in love with him, you’re doing a piss poor job of it.”

“ Fanta, we’ve had this conversation, there is nothing between Stephen and I but friendship and the fans ship the couple so think the actors should be together too, it’s called fantastic writing.” 

“I can’t figure out if you’re trying harder to convince me or yourself? Emily pictures don’t lie, neither do videos and thanks to your fantastic fans, now in gif format! Girl, there are literally thousands of gifs of you two floating around on the Internet from Tumblr to twitter! Each picture of you two together, you look like a sickening sweet and super hot couple. I ship it! You want to know the best part? They don’t call it Stemily anymore, they call it trash! Guess I’m a trash girl now, and like this gif of a kitty jumping into a garbage from @romancebooknerd I love it! 

“What? How do you know these things Fanta?” Emily asked.

“Well at first I went under the Olicity hashtag, but then I found a few accounts I like so I turned notifications on for them. Like these ones here, Fanta shows her phone to Felicity, they call themselves trash sisters. This one, Tina is nicknamed the Trash Queen and calls this one @Olicity_Feels her trash sister, they are so cute and funny! They keep exchanging pics of you and Stephen, sometimes saying “I die and this is everything.”  
They both REALLY don’t like Stephen’s wife, I knew that chick was off when I met her.”

“Yeah, that’s true, she really is something else, but she is his - wife, and I have to respect that.”

“Emily just tell me, you can’t keep it all inside and we’re best friends. Do you have feelings for him?”

(Emily’s phone rings)

Emily picks up the phone call and is talking on it for a few minutes, then she hangs up.

“I’ve got to go to a meeting Fanta, meet you for dinner later,” Emily said. She picked up her keys on the side table and went out the door.

“Saved by the bell, I will figure this out Emily Bett, I will find out what you’re keeping from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, tell me what you liked and if there is anything you would like to see included. Thanks!


End file.
